Clarity
by amsterdamn
Summary: Highschool!AU A new kid from Canada shows up and Michael actually cares. Unfinished (MxT)


Michael was starting his 11th year in school soon to be graduated of class 1985. He was the star of his school's football team. Surprisingly he didn't have that many friends, well none that he really counted as friends. Lester and Brad were his best friends and only people he really talked to. That and all the girls he hooked up with. Michael has had around twenty different girlfriends, starting from 8th grade and on. He has slept with about fifteen of them and none have lasted over three months, it was more of an abandonment issue for him. Luckily Brad and Lester kept him in check... for the most part. Lester was always geeking around doing math related things, while Brad was into art and played basketball, though he wasn't on the schools team. Michael now sitting in his history class, next to a boy he has never seen at the school before.

Trevor had just arrived in the United States, and would attend that very school Michael is at. He had no friends yet, and he had never been to America before. Life back home was getting too crazy, the cops took him away from his parents, and was now in foster care with some random family he couldn't give two shits about. He was staying until his mom got out of jail sometime next year. His dad had is in prison for child abuse, a murder, and some other things. Trevor now in 11th grade at age seventeen, almost eighteen. He had been held back in elementary, not that he even cared about school in general. His first class was American history which he really didn't care about it. It wasn't even his own country, why the hell should he care? The best classes to him would have to be geography and science, which he sucked at but liked them all the same. His teacher was blabbing on about the class expectations and other things Trevor didn't care about, he was too busy examining his new classmates. He was picking which girls he would try to get with later, maybe even some guys, and ones he would ignore all together. Then everyone started to get up, "Wait, what we are doing?" he asked the person next to him.

"We're supposed to interview someone in the class." The kid responded. A few girls and some guys came over to the boy, asking to be his partner, Trevor watched them with disinterest, then the kid looked over to Trevor, "Do you have a partner?" he asked, knowing full well that Trevor didn't.

"No I don't have a partner." Trevor retorted back, rolling his eyes.

"Only table partners! Sit back down down!" yelled the teacher at the kids that got up.

"What a bitchy teacher," Trevor said to his now partner. "So what the hell are we supposed to be doing?" realizing he probably should have payed attention to the stupid teacher.

"Well, we have to write down something about each other, then hand it in at the end of class."

"Can I have a piece of paper and pencil then?" Trevor asked him, he had the materials in his locker but figured he wouldn't have needed them.

"You didn't bring either of those? It's the first day of school!" The other kid responded but gave Trevor both without much fuss, quickly dropping the subject. "Ok first things first, what is your name?"

"I'm Trevor Phillips, you?"

"Michael Townly "

"Alright. Nice to meet you Michael." Trevor shook Michael's hand, only slightly awkward.

"Uh yeah you too, Trevor," Michael responded back to him. "Okay next is where are you from?"

"I'm from Canada. You know that great land up north." Trevor added jokingly.

"I've been to Winnipeg before, nice place up there," Michael said back. Michael's family had a good amount of money to travel around, even though he went to a cheap public school in the Midwest. He was one of the smartest kids in his grade, in a way, he had to keep up good grades to be in sports. Out on the streets Michael knew how to handle himself. His street smarts was something he was proud of, Lester and Brad always joke he'll use it for bad one day. Trevor though, was something he couldn't figure out. He was acting like a bit of smart ass mixed with kindness. It was almost funny, but Michael hadn't had a laugh with someone in a long time. Michael wasn't a friendly person or one to have a funny conversation with. He was surprised Lester and Brad put up with that, it must be annoying not having someone laugh with you.

His thoughts were interrupted though, "Hey Mikey Buddy? Can I call you that? Answer the question, where are you from?" Trevor said looking at him.

"Oh, sure that's fine I guess. I'm just... from around here." Michael said trailing his words.

"Unhuh I see. Detailed enough."

"Well there isn't much else to say about it!" Michael blew off out of no where, but the expression on Trevor's face let him know how bad of an idea that had been to say it.

"Of course, because all Canadians are fucking like that, eh", the Trevor yelled back emphasizing on the 'eh' part. "But seems to me all you Americans are annoying snobs!"

"Boys!" the teacher yelled at them to be quiet.

"Sorry, I'm just tired, it's first period," Michael spoke with still some anger.

"I'd recommend getting on my good-side if you plan on getting mad at me again." Trevor told him. Michael figured he was trying intimate him. "By the way what time do you have lunch?" Trevor asked him in a kinder voice.

"5th period, why?" Michael responded to him.

"Great! We can sit together! I can't wait to meet your other friends, I'm sure they are great talkers just like you." Trevor said to him.

Michael almost laughed at the joke, "I'm sure you'll love them Trevor."

"I'm sure I will. Let me guess you sit by a large group of people you secretly hate, am I right?" Trevor got a little excited at this prospect, he loved drama fights, or any type of fights at all.

"Close, I just sit at a small table with two of my friends, Brad and Lester." Michael shrugged.

"Really? Five people just got up to be your partner on the first day of school, you must be popular somehow." Trevor said surprised.

"Well, " Michael started, "I'm the quarterback of the football team which I guess gives me a lot of fame in this school. Our football team sucks for the most part though... I mean football like what Americans play not soccer football."

"I know what the football is, I'm not retarded. I grew up in Canada not Britain," Trevor annoyingly said back, "You said you went to Canada how do you not know this stuff?"

"It was back when I was like six. What about you do you play any sports?" Michael gently probed the question hoping Trevor would call down a little.

"Yeah, I did my fair share of hockey, and my family," Trevor paused for a moment, "um, foster family was going to make join until they found out why I was kicked off the team in Canada." Trevor said to Michael. Michael was confused though, foster family? That means either Trevor got kicked out, or his parents are out, which explains why he is here in America, for the most part. He knew better than to ask about it in further detail, but the kicking off part was something he wanted to know.

"Why were you kicked off the team?" Michael asked not knowing what kind of answer he was going to get.

"Let's just say… I didn't like the coach all that much." Trevor said not going into too much detail, but was smirking about the old thought. He was in juvie for a decent amount of time because of what he did.

"Understandable, my coach is a total dick too" Michael agreed with him.

They continued with their interview, finding out a lot about each other. They were surprisingly similar, Michael didn't know how to feel about this new kid though. He was quite different in some ways, like he loved to ride bike around town, but also like to shoot birds with a sling-shot, then dissect them with a stick. He wasn't to sure how Lester and Brad were going to feel about Trevor; Brad is pretty accepting of people, but Lester is a bit choosey. Michael already knew he had lunch with them so he slowly waited for that period to come.

Michael was making a new friend for the first time in years. It was kind of weird to him, Trevor didn't seem to bad. Michael knew they were just talking for thirty minutes and barely learned about him since Trevor eventually started talking about the girls in the class. What he did learn though is, Trevor grew up near the border of America and lived in a small home with his mom, dad, and no siblings. The government made him go to school until he was sixteen, which he dropped out for four months got bored and re-joined school. He was also a really bad kid, smoking almost everyday, drinking, and doing a large amount of drugs. Michael has drank before and smoked a few cigarettes but it didn't intrigue him to much. Trevor said he was looking for the local drug dealer but hasn't found him or him yet, but said if he did he'll buy stuff for Michael too.

When it got around lunch time, Trevor told Michael to wait for him by the math room, because he didn't know how the lunch system worked here. Michael headed over there because he had the period off, so it wasn't too much of a hassle. The bell rang and Trevor came out with a group of students, "Oh my god, have you had that teacher? What a pain in the ass!" Trevor instantly said to him.

"Hello to you too," Michael responded but realize that is not the response he was supposed to say," What's the teacher's name?" Michael asked as they began to head toward the cafeteria.

"Hell if I know he was just some fat loser, I didn't pay attention to names."

"That's public school for you," Michael replied and lead the other boy to the lunch room, "Just set your stuff at this table." Trevor did so and they went in to the lunch line, got their food and sat back down at the table. This time Lester and Brad were sitting there. "Who is this kid?" Lester asked immediately.

"This is Trevor Phillips, he's new here and not too bad of a kid. Canadian though, but doesn't seem like it." Michael explained to them. Trevor did a fake laugh at this.

"Do you play hockey then?" Brad asked, looking rather amused by all of this.

"I played hockey, but I don't drink maple syrup by the fucking gallon or say that 'eh' shit." Trevor said back testilly.

"What a nice, new friend you got us here, Michael. So why did you move here Trevor? Canada didn't have what you need?" Lester said examining Trevor with careful eyes.

"Piss off kid." Trevor replied snarky to him.

"Oh yeah you were that kid in English that when asked to introduce yourself you said 'I'm Trevor and I love pussy. The cat I mean'." Brad told them. Trevor laughed at his own joke, but Michael looked over at him.

Trevor realized no one else was laughing at it, "What? Don't you guys get it?" He looked at the other three boys, then spoke with an epiphany, "I see, you all like cock then? I can see it" he said looking right at Michael, "Don't worry, I don't judge others." Trevor continued.

"What?!" Lester exclaimed, "Fuck no, none of us is like that! Michael get your new friend together, he's a huge dick."

Michael was silent but then laughed, "Come on Lester he's just joking with us. I don't think he's half bad," he said patting Trevor on the shoulder. Brad and Lester were surprised they haven't heard Michael laugh, even at the slightest in a long time. Brad started laughing as well.

"Yeah come on Lester lighten up, he could add some life to our group." Brad said.

Lester just shrugged it all off. Trevor was surprised these guys were okay with how he was acting. He never had friends at his old school, most people would just ignore him. Michael really seemed like he was taking a liking to Trevor and Trevor was not going to give up this friendship no matter what. Even though Lester wasn't acting the greatest towards him, he didn't care as long him and Michael lasted. Even Brad laughed at his jokes.

The day was over and Trevor was planning on walking home. There was a bus he could ride home, but last time he rode a bus, he beat up a kid for trying to take his normal spot. He figured it would be better to ignore it. Walking outside of the doors he noticed Michael, "Hey Mikey, uh, quick question how do you get home?"

"I drive, I can give you a ride if you want." Michael replied back to him, "Where do you live?"

"Good question I never really bothered learning my address here, all I know is that it's east by that little supermarket."

"Okay, you're lucky I know this town pretty well."

"I'd hope so you live here." They both entered Michael car, it was a decent looking '79 chrysler. Trevor never bothered getting his license but he used to drive all over the place in Canada, get tickets every so often of course. Michael started driving and was thinking of a conversation starter because it was at least a 20 minute drive from the school.

"So, uh, you liking it here in America?" Michael proposed the question.

"Being the land of the free and all you guys aren't all that free, but the people at gas stations don't pay attention to any." Trevor explained and Michael understood completely what Trevor meant. The people at the gas stations would never notice a pack of gum missing or something else.

"Hey I was wondering if this weekend do you want to come over to my place? We can watch some movies or listen to music, I got a VCR and record player. You could probably sleep over too if you want, but it's all up to you. I also have an Atari if you wanna play some video games, " Michael said to him. After saying it he realized he probably made himself sound rich with all the stuff he owned. Which his family didn't have all that much money, but they knew how to spend it correctly. Hopefully Trevor would understand that and not think Michael is some rich prick. He figured he might as well be nice to Trevor because he was new to the school and probably wasn't going to make anymore friends. Plus he hasn't had any of his friends to his house in a long time, they mostly go over to Lesters place.

Trevor was surprised by the question he had never been invited over to someones house before, let alone sleep over. It was a crazy having a friend for the first time, where they even friends? Maybe Michael is just trying to be nice to him. This thought was making Trevor start to get angry. He might be trying to show off with all of his stuff. Trevor would have never thought of having even a television, hell a meal was hard to get most of the time. Michael noticed Trevor change in expression and quickly spoke up.

"Hey dude, if you don't wanna hang out that's fine. I was just offering," Michael said assuming that was the problem.

"No. No, it's not that," Trevor said while trying to calm himself down and not blow it with his new _friend_, "It's just that… just that… we are friends right Michael? You aren't just trying to be nice to me?"

"Sure I guess we are friends, to be honest I haven't made a new friend in a long time. I guess you could say I'm trying to be nice to you, but that's because I want to be your friend," Michael told the other boy with comfort.

"Well I've never had a friend before in my life. So sorry that I didn't trust you, I'm not used to this whole 'friend' deal," Trevor softly spoke back to him. This might be a good thing he thought, finally have someone to talked and so things with. He see kids at school have their friends, laughing and just talking, Trevor dreamed of something like that. This had to be his chance to get the company he's wanted since the day he was born. He slowly nodded, "Michael, if you actually want me to come over I'd love too."

"Great! " Michael exclaimed, "I'll make sure to get some pizza, anything you want?"

"I've always wanted to try twinkies."

"What? You've never eaten twinkies? I'll for sure get some." Michael said surprised, he guessed that Trevor's parents never bought him any snack foods or who knows, any food at all. Trevor did seem a bit on the skinny side but seemed to have some fat. His foster parents in America might have fattened him up a bit. Michael kept it in the back of his mind when they were hanging out to try and get more of a backstory of this kid. "We are near the store what color is your house?"

Trevor was quiet for a second "Uh, yellow, I think it was yellow."

"Oh I've been to that house before, I don't remember why though, but I know I have." Michael said slowly trailing off his words. As he drove up to the house, then it hit him. His last girlfriend lived here, which she graduated last year. Michael remember hearing the parents talk about Canada while they were still dating, but he knew her parents hated him now and would never want him around there again.

"They have an older daughter, but she graduated last year so I highly doubt you know her. She is pretty hot though I'd say. Wait, don't tell me you and her," Trevor asked giving Michael a look.

"Don't worry about it Trevor, I guess I'll see you tomorrow man," Michael told him.

"Yeah whatever man, see ya." Trevor said getting out of the car. He was pretty sure Michael and her had to be together. Once he got inside he saw his foster mom, Mary. "Hey I made a friend I'm going to his house this weekend."

"I'm so happy for you Trevor! I knew having you here would be a good choice! What's the boys name?"

"I think you know him actually. His name is Michael Townly." Trevor snarked at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Trevor.


End file.
